SFCW -X Dimensions: Quotes
TO BE EDITED BY THOSE INVOLVED WITH SFCW -X DIMENSIONS!!!! Pair Units 'Xeran & Lexia ' Before Battle -''' 'After Battle - ' 'Assist Attack - ' 'Special Attack - ' 'Multi Attack - ' '''Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami & Oblivion Yamikaze the Ookami Before Battle - ' Jonic: ... How ironic that we're forced to co-operate. *battle ready expression* Oblivion: Hmph.. Even though we oppose eachother Lady Fate continues to keep us together.. *arms crossed expression* or Oblivion: hmhmhm... Those who will step in my way will be torn limb, from, limb! *bloodthirsty expression* Jonic: ...Just dont try to slaughter your comrades in this journey.. Got it? *concerned expression* '''After Battle - ' Oblivion: -laughing sinisterly- Yes... Watch me skin your foes like a helpless fawn.. *bloodthirsty expression* Jonic: ..Sometimes i fear myself knowing you are whats truly in my heart *concerned expression* Or Jonic: ... We're done here. lets move on and continue to fight the rest. *content expressionson* Oblivion: ... Yes.. and someday.. I shall crush all of Humanity with this experience.. *arms crossed* 'Assist attack -' Jonic: ..Amaterasu guide us! or Oblivion: tch...Weak 'Special Attack - ' *Jonic kicks the foe up into the air* Jonic: Lets Move! *Oblivion starts to hack at the enemy with scythe and blasts it with Bolt 3 Ice 3 and Fire 3* Oblivion: Prepare to meet your blood curdling doom... *as the enemy falls to the ground both Jonic and Oblivion strike it with their weapons to send it higher and jump up at both sides of it* Jonic: *enters trance mode* ... My spirit has risen! Oblivion: *also enters trance mode* I'll crush you! *Both hold hands foward ready to attack* -lines here are said at the same time- Jonic: Ookamiiiii.... Oblivion: Forsakeeeeeenn.... Jonic: LASSSSERRRR!!! Oblivion: BEAAAAAAMMM!!!! *Jonic and Oblivion blast large lasers at the foe* 'Multi Attack - ' Jonic: Breaker... Let us work together! *enters Trance Mode B and starts brutally assaulting the enemy group with sword swings* Oblivion: Tch... You waste of souls are irritating me! *enters Trance Mode T and begins casting Ice 5 Bolt 5 and Fire 5 on the group* *Jonic jumps up high with Broken Legacy above head* Jonic: Broken Barrage! *swoops down and starts cutting the enemy rapidly* *as the enemies are sent flying away Jonc holds Broken Legacy to his back while Oblivion clenches his fists with a blood thirsty look on his face* '''Nega C Payne & Optimus Kiefer Before Battle -''' Nega: Right! time to fire up some gears and make a fry up! *excited expression* Optimus: This is no time to talk about cooking pl--- Oh i see what you mean! *angry expression* Or Optimus: Go get them Nega! ill be right behind you to give support! *scared expression* Nega: Yeah knowing you from 10 feet away.. *pouty expression* 'After Battle - ' Nega: Done and Dusted. Just like that *smug expression* Optimus: Come on Goggle face.. Lets go finish the rest off *pouty expression* or Optimus: Thats how its done. No problem after all. I AM the bravest man on the I.B.S! Nega: Yeah Brave as in Shit your pants scardo girly.. 'Assist Attack - ' Nega: Coming through! or Optimus: its Opti Time! 'Special Attack -' Optimus: *rushes in and proceeds to bludgeon the enemy several times with Baseball bat* Take this! Nega: *jumps on the other side and blasts it with a rivet gun before kicking it into the air with with his clawed feet* Hope you like flying wanker! Optimus: *jet packs up into the air readying bat* And its a hooooooome Run! *smacks the enemy down with bat before falling back down* Nega: *grabs Optimus by the head* Here goes nothing! *throws Optimus right at the enemy* TWAAAAAADDDDDOOOOOOKEEEEEEEEENNNNN!!! 'Multi Attack - ' Nega: Here comes the G.R.I.N.D! *Climbs into the red walker mech and starts firing missiles* Optimus: Dont hit me you bloody bastard! *jumps on the back and mans the turret* *the machine starts to rotate shooting the enemies with missiles and bullets sending them flying* *After the rotation stops Nega raises his goggles giving a thumbs up while Optimus stands proudly with hands on hips* 'Junior the hedgehog & Crymson the Cat ' 'Before Battle -' 'After Battle - ' 'Assist Attack - ' 'Special Attack - ' 'Multi Attack - ' '''Dillon Weschafer & Dot Kolen Before Battle - ' Dillon: Let's get rockin, shall we? Dot: *sighs* There are times i wonder if you just fight to impress me. or Dot: Targets dead ahead, don't screw yourself like you did last time. Dillon: *annoyed* Two things: just fight, and i didn't screw myself last time. '''After Battle -' Dillon: Now that is something i'd say as Combos so slammin'. Dot:... Just keep telling yourself that. or Dot: better us fighting them than fighting my mother... Dillon: your mother has nothing to do with this, Dot. 'Assist attack -' Dillon: thank us later! 'Special Attack - ' -Dillon shoryukens the enemy into the air- Dillon: Go for it! -Dot proceeds to take out a couple throwing knives and throw them at the enemy- Dot: Don't slack! -Both go in and attack the enemy seconds before it falls down, the assault ending with them striking the enemy through with a profoundly hard uppercut- 'Multi Attack -' Dillon: This beat is rare! *proceeds to dash toward the enemies, beating them senseless with each strike* Dot: So what? Let your body rock! *comes in from the other side laying out attacks in time with Dillon's attacks* -Both knock their enemies into the air as they also pull out two rocket launchers and fire away- Dillon: yeah baby! *fires one last rocket, the resulting explosion leaving no trace of enemies* -Dot just smiles softly as Dillon cracks his knuckles- '''F.EXE and Servant #001 Before Battle -''' F.EXE: ...let's just get this over with... Servant #001: y-yes sir.. or Servant #001: Targets sighted...Permission to attack? F.EXE: ...heheheh...Permission Granted. 'After Battle - ' F.EXE: *very annoyed, but twisted expression* It's already over? aww... I was just getting warmed up!! Servant #001: *whimpers quietly* or Servant #001: ....targets slaughtered, searching for a new target... F.EXE: *pleased, but bitter looking expression* ......you better be... 'Assist Attack -' 'Special Attack -' 'Multi Attack-' '''Morpheus Tenebros and Somnus Onebros Before Battle-''' Somnus: I don't like this. Morpheus: Trust me, I'm not enjoying the fact of working with you either. or Somnus: First, I kill them. Then, I kill you. Morpheus: First, we stop them. Then, I beat you. 'After Battle-' Somnus: Wonder if any of these girls are single.. Morpheus: Dunno, You got an ambulance's phone number? or Somnus: Bunch of losers! Libero turned you into nothing! Morpheus: Easy there deathhead 'Assist Attack-' Somnus: Hah, can't handle this on your own? or Morpheus: Happy to lend a hand! '''Ion the Hedgehog & Gavin The Mongoose Before Battle -''' Ion: lets show these guys some power! Gavin: *nods* WE'LL TAKE'EM DOWN!!! or Gavin: I will show them Fire! Ion: ...nothing can stop us!! 'After Battle-' Ion & Gavin: HEATING IT UP!!! or Ion: HA CANT KEEP US DOWN!!! Gavin: *sighs* just keep moving! 'Assist attack -' Ion: Coming to the rescue! Gavin: Same! * Ion and Gavin hits with rapid Punches from both sides *Ion knocks the foe to the air Ion: now your finished! *Gavin and Ion hit with a barrage of blasts -assist attack ends- 'Special Attack -' Gavin: I will make you burn! *Gavin Uppercuts the foe with fire Then *Ion Jumps and rapidly Punches with Atomic energy then knocks the foe down Ion: GAVIN, NOW!! *Gavin Charges a Huge Fireball Gavin: NOW ITS OVER!!!!! *Gavin Blasts Upwards towards the foe while ion teleports out the way 'Multi Attack-' *Ion face appears on the screen* Ion: Lets Beat this freak until its a goner! Gavin: Right! *Ion Punches the foe in to the air *Gavin Jumps and repeatedly Punches and kicks the foe then knocks Him/her Down *Gavin and Ion energy fuse into Crisis and repeatedly Slashes the foe and then Blasts it dead '''Apallo The Hedgehog & Eclipse The Hedgehog Before Battle - ' Apallo: Nice work out there brother! *Adventerous crossed armed pose* Eclipse: Keep you adventerous spirit to yourself! *battle ready pose with his scythe in one of his hands* or Eclipse: Here we go, ready brother? *Crossed arm expression* Apallo: .AW YEAH! This is gonna be good! *fist raised up in the air* '''After Battle - ' Eclipse: *scythe blade behind his back, as he turns around* Brother, would you be so kind as to pick up the pieces? Apallo: Pick up the pieces? Who am I? A maid? *he crosses his arms with a conserned face* 'Assist attack -' Apallo: LETS GO ECLIPSE! or Eclipse: TO ARMS! 'Special Attack - ' 'Multi Attack - ' '''Mark Ross the Mouse & Harvest the Raccoon Before Battle -''' 'After Battle - ' 'Assist Attack - ' 'Special Attack - ' 'Multi Attack - ' '''Russel the Terrier & Leona the Lion Before Battle -''' 'After Battle - ' 'Assist Attack - ' 'Special Attack - ' 'Multi Attack - ' '''NCPXP "Theta" & J-Rock Before Battle -''' Theta: Infected sighted, Commencing mission! J-Rock: Or 'After Battle - ' Theta: Infected Terminated, Mission complete! J-rock: Or 'Assist Attack - ' Theta: Initiating Assistance! Or J-Rock: 'Special Attack - ' 'Multi Attack - ' '''Ravoka the Wolf & Luciana the Mink Before Battle -''' 'After Battle - ' 'Assist Attack - ' 'Special Attack - ' 'Multi Attack - ' '''Saren & Exspira Before Battle -''' Saren: *sighs* I better get paid for this... Exspira: *annoyed muttering* I'm not going to be associated with this travesty... Or Exspira: *frenzied laughter* I'm going to enjoy cutting you all up. Saren: *sweatdrop* Wrathful maniac... 'After Battle - ' Saren: Oh look! shiny! *sparkly eyes* I'm rich! Exspira: *exasperated sigh* I don't even want to be associated with that travesty.. *pointing to Saren* Or Exspira: *Malicious grin* More! Give me more enemies to tear apart! Saren: *dumbfounded look* How are we counterparts again?.. 'Assist Attack - ' Saren: I am the embodiment of greed! Everything belongs to me!!! *Frenzied expression* Or Exspira: I am the embodiment of wrath! All will burn for sake of my anger!! *hateful expression* 'Special Attack - ' Saren and Exspira: EX Unison Burst!! *both* Avaricious Extermination!!/Wrathful Incineration!! *Saren and Exspira laugh maniacally as a large wall of Stygian black flames merge with with a large torrent of dark green flames, doubling in size as it surges uncontrollably towards the enemies* Saren: You are nothing to me... Exspira: Burn in the flames of greed and wrath... 'Multi Attack - ' Saren: I want to claim your life! My avarice demands it! *gleeful shouting* *Saren wills the shadows of his opponents to suck them in and deposit them in a barren landscape while the two follow* Exspira: You dare oppose me!? Now you will suffer the punishment for your folly!! *enraged expression* *Exspira slams his palm on the ground and snarls as huge bone like structures erupt from the ground in order to impale his opponents* Solo Units '''Jacob the Pikachu Before Battle - ' '''Normally - (Note because of the fact Jacob can only speak Pikachu his text will be translated yet his vocals wont) ' Jacob: Pika Pikachu! (Im gonna show chu Pika power!) 'Jonic & Oblivion -' Jacob: Pi Pikachu! (Lets get em! Im ready to go!) Jonic: ... Nice to see your enthusiastic about it buddy. Oblivion: Even the cutest creatures have longing for battle it seems.. '''Nega & Optimus Nega: Look at this. We're one down but we're strong on our own! Jacob: Pikaaaa (Well except for Optimus.) Optimus: What did he say?? Nega what did he honestly say!? Ion and Gavin Ion: oddly Strange that a Pokémon is helping us. Gavin: I think it belongs to some trainer, or may be another mobian. Jacob: Pikaaa Pikachu! (Joni-ka isnt just my Trainer, He's my Best friend!) After Battle - ' '''Normally - ' Jacob: Pika Pikaaaa! (Im so strong! I dont need to change!) 'Jonic & Oblivion ' Oblivion: Hm... i wonder if i can enfuse this creature with the Shadows... Jonic: Lay off Oblivion... I wont let you touch him.. Jacob: Chu.... Pika! (Phew.. Thanks Joni-ka!) 'Nega & Optimus ' Optimus: Crap my camera's running out of battery. Oh Jacob! Jacob: Pikaaaa! (No way Optimus. Im not a Re-Cha-rge so-ka-et!) Nega: Strewth... This is going to by a shocking development. '''Ion & Gavin Ion: now I know who this Pokémon belongs to, I remember it, jonic... and I bet he is with us on this mess. Gavin: You are kidding? Jacob: (Nope! Joni-ka will help us! im sure!) Assist Attack - ' Pikaaaaaa! Chuuuuu!!! (Here i-- Ka-ome!) -Before final hit on foe- Ka Pika! (Volt Ta-ka-le! go!) 'Laufeia Yamikaze the hedgehog Before Battle - ' '''Normally - ' Laufeia: It iz time to bring these foolz into a world of illusion~ 'Jonic & Oblivion -' Laufeia: Oh' Mon roi. Would you desire some, how you say Assistance?.. From moi~? Oblivion: yes my queen.. Let us crush them together! Jonic: ...*sigh* what am i chopped liver? 'Nega & Optimus - ' Laufeia: Scarebleu! you deux are some of ze most foul people moi has met! Nega: Hey dont be too hard on him! his mother never hugged him as a child! Optimus: Well thanks a bunch Nega you Bloody Bastard! 'Dillon & Dot - ' Laufeia: Ack! Vou vile humans.. Thiz must be fates cruel joke to string moi with vou no? Dillon: English? do you speak it? Dot: *deadpan* obviously she doesn't like working with us. *sighs* '''Ion & Gavin - Ion: Great, I feel this is about to get ugly as hell. Gavin: you can say that again! Laufeia: Pah! you ignorant fools know nothing about how nasty thing shall get~ After Battle - ' '''Normally - ' Ah~ To see ze weak fall by moi's hand invigorates me~ 'Jonic & Oblivion -' Laufeia: To see myself with my beloved and his goody goody reflection~. Oh Mon deu Its just too much! Jonic: ... Lets go. The faster we do this the quicker we can call off this truce.. Oblivion: I could not agree more.. and i'm sure Laufeia feels the same. 'Nega & Optimus - ' Optimus: So... Laufeia. Do you have other uses for that staff? Laufeia: How dare you! you filthy chein! Implying such acts apon moi like zat! Nega: Oooh crikey you better run chrome dome! 'Ion & Gavin - ' Ion: Who is this chick? Laufeia: A lovely lady of Dark intenzions~ Gavin: technically, you'r evil and I don't trust evil doers. '''Somnus & Morpheus Somnus: So..lady, you got any plans later? Morpheus:..I'm not affilitiated with him by the way. Laufeia: Monsuier~ If vou lay un hand on moi i will send my precious Oblivion on vou. Assist Attack - ' Prepare to suffer moi's power of decept! -Before final hit- -laughing evily- Au-revoir~ 'Railei the Traveller ' '''Before Battle - ' 'Normally -' Railei: they call me a kind hearted traveler. 'Dillon & Dot - ' Dillon: these guys look like they fight like cows. Railei: how appropriate, you fight like a dairy farmer then. Dot: *sighs and facepalms* 'Jonic & Oblivion - ' Oblivion: I dont trust you... nor do i like you human.. Railei: No offense Jonic... but this side of you is an asshole Jonic: None Taken.. 'Nega & Optimus - ' Nega: ... So.. That sword compensating for something? Optimus: Oooooo That was a nasty jab there Nega! Railei: *deadpan* real classy. 'Ion & Gavin ' Ion: Pff, not like these humans can help. Railei: you're not the first to make that notion, but i guess i'm not needed then. Gavin: Ion, just let that human help. 'After Battle - ' 'Nega & Optimus - ' Railei: So... Is that Wrench and that Bat Compensating for something? Nega: Not so much for me. but definitely for him. Optimus: OI! 'Assist Attack -' Railei: allow me to strike. -Before final hit on foe- Railei: call me when you're needing it most. '''Otega the Hedgehog Before Battle -''' 'Normally -' Otega: hello peeps, I am ready to take the battle to them! 'Jonic & Oblivion - ' Otega: You know you may be able to fight better if you Spirit Fuse! Oblivion: What!? You dare imply for me fusing with him again in an obvious attempt to trap me!? Jonic: ...Yeah.. you might want to not mention fusing around him... he's very touchy on the whole becoming one thing. 'Ion & Gavin -' Otega: yo, Gavin, Ion, how's the battle going? Ion & Gavin: GOOD!!! Otega: I thought so. 'After Battle - ' 'Normally -' Otega: keep it going, I will catch you later! 'Ion & Gavin- ' Ion: thanks for the help Otega! Gavin: yeah, needed it! Otega: hehe you welcome! 'Assist Attack -' Otega: I will help you take it down!! -Before final hit on foe- Otega: Call me if you need help okay. '''Onychinus Tenebros Before Battle-''' 'Normally-' Onychinus: I suppose it can't hurt to try. '''Morpheus and Somnus Somnus: Forced to work with you and the brat..shoot me. Morpheus: We don't like working with you either. Onychinus:..Can we fight the enemy and not each other please? Gavin & Ion Ion: why won't these things... finally help! Gavin: ... it has to be rose's daughter Onychinus:..I'm Morpheus' sister... After Battle-''' Good luck! 'Assist Attack-' Ready to assist! -Before final hit on foe- 'Til next time 'Marshall the Mongoose ' 'Before Battle -' 'Normally -' 'After Battle - ' 'Assist Attack - ' '''Ramona the Bat Before Battle -''' 'Normally -' 'After Battle - ' 'Assist Attack - ' '''Cloud the Hedgehog Before Battle -''' 'Normally -' 'After Battle - ' 'Assist Attack - ' 'Karei Gallen the Fox ' 'Before Battle - ' 'Normally -' Karei: Alright time to show you how the Gallens handle things! 'Airon "Jonic" HIkarikaze the Ookami & Oblivion Yamikaze the Ookami ' Karei: It feels so great to see the Legendary hero in action! Jonic: ..Legendary hero?... Oblivion: ..hmph.. obviously an attempt to make you feel overconfident... 'NCPXP "Theta" and J-Rock ' J-Rock: -for Apallo to fill in- Theta: - To fill when J-Rock's text is filled- Karei - To fill when Theta's text is filled- 'After Battle - ' Karei: I wonder if i can salvage any parts for research? 'Assist Attack - ' Karei: Karei Gallen takes the stage! -before final hit on foe- Karei: Thank's Pipsle, time to finish this! '''Shauna the Neko Before Battle-''' 'Normally-' 'After Battle-' 'Assist Attack-' Shauna: *purrs* Time to show who's the real cat's meow! -before final hit on foe- Shauna: And now you're finished! '''Xavek the Techno Organic 'Before Battle-' "Hostiles detected, initiating extermination protocols... Terminate with extreme prejudice.." 'Normally-' "Clarity of logic before rashness of action." 'After Battle-' "All hostiles exterminated." 'Assist Attack-' "Activating incineration protocols... Burn in the flames of my Plasma Caster.." -before final hit on foe- "Plasma Caster at full charge, burn until there is no trace of your existence!"